


It's time for tea

by babybutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arthur Ketch - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybutterfly/pseuds/babybutterfly
Summary: You work as a waitress in a Diner and often serve a handsome man with an English accent and a tattooed hand whom you have a crush on.  If only he would notice you... Oh the fun you two could have.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 10.56am according to the diner clock. Almost time to see the mysterious english man who had been visiting your diner at 11am at least a few times a week for the past two months. He always sat at the same table and ordered a cup of tea and a slice of apple pie with cream. 

"Y/N" Carrie your waitress friend shouted. "Will you stop staring at that clock and help me clear these tables please."

"Sorry Carrie" you apologised.

"You were daydreaming about that English guy again weren't you" Carrie smiled.

"No of course not!" you exclaimed as your cheeks turned bright red.

"Sure OK Y/N, if you say so" Carrie chuckled.

"Do you think he'll come by today?" You wondered outloud.

"God I hope so" Carrie replied. "Cause if he doesnt I'll have to listen to you complaining he hasnt turned up for another day".

"Im not that bad!" you exclaimed.

"Ha!" Carrie retorted and shook her head. "Why dont you just ask him out and put us all out of our misery Y/N"

"He's way out of my league. Have you seen the way he dresses and heard his voice! He sounds like he's a prince or something!" You sighed.

"How many prince's do you know with tattoos on their hands?" Carrie laughed as she stacked your arms up with empty plates and you headed to the kitchen to dump them in the sink.

The bell on the diner door rang as someone entered and you darted so fast out the kitchen you nearly knocked over the cook.

In walked an old guy in a beat up baseball cap.

"Shit" you muttered under your breath and started cleaning the counter.

The bell dinged again. You looked up hopefully only to see a family with two small children entering loudly.

"Double shit!" you uttered again and went back to cleaning the counter.

"I dont think he's coming today hun" Carrie comiserated as she walked past with a coffee jug.

You gave a weak smile and grabbed your pad and headed over to take the loud family's order.

The door bell shook once more, but this time you didnt even bother to look up as you knew there was no point and continued to write down the family's order of waffle's and icecream.  
You tore the order off the pad and added it to the orders for the cook, and as you turned back around there he was sat at his usual table in a 3 piece suit looking out the window.

Your breath hitched and you looked over to Carrie who gave you a smile and then mouthed "Ask him out".

You shook your head at her and then headed over to his table checking your reflection in the diner window as you went and making sure you looked ok (well as ok as you can look in a waitress uniform).

As you aproached his table you took in just how beautiful he was. Smartly dressed, pefect hair, handsome face and manly hands. "God I want those hands on me" you thought as you reached his table.

"Good morning Sir, its nice to see you again. Shall I get you the usual today?" you smiled at him.

He turned and smiled looking straight at you with his blue/grey eyes. You bit your bottom lip and breathed in his aftershave as he spoke.

"Yes the usual would be perfect thank you" he replied. 

His accent was like velvet to your ears and you involuntarily let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

Your cheeks went bright red.

"Oh yes yes sorry yes Im fine, just a little out of breath. Ive been rushed off my feet today. Ok I'll bring your order over as soon as I can" You said scurrying off to the kitchen.

You caught Carries eye as you went and even she looked mortified for you.

Once in the kitchen you leaned up against the door and put your hands up to your face. Carrie walked in and put an arm round your shoulder.

"Oh my god Carrie! Did you see that! I sighed at him like a fucking school girl with a crush. He must think Im so weird now. Oh my god Ive made a total fool of myself. I cant go back out there now!"

"Of course you can hun. I doubt he even noticed"

"Really do you think so?" You said hopefully.

"I know so" Carrie reassured you.

"Ok you're right! I can do this. He's just another customer afterall" You tried to kid yourself.

You headed back out to the counter and started making his tea. You knew just how he liked it. Teabag first, then hot water, leave it to brew for 2 minutes, then remove teabag and then add the milk but not too much and stir.  
Whilst the tea bag brewed you grabbed the loud family's waffles and gave the english man a friendly smile as you passed his table to serve them.  
He smiled back and you felt a flutter in your stomach. You stole a glance at him again as you returned to the counter and caught him watching you.  
You continued to make his tea whilst secretly watching him in the reflection of the coffee maker. You could see he was still watching you and you werent sure what to make of it? Was he just making sure you were making his tea correctly or was he watching you?  
You turned and lifted the glass dome off the pie dish and carefully lifted a slice onto a plate and then added a huge squirt of fresh cream. Out of the corner of your eye you could see he was still watching you.  
Carrie walked over and turned her back to him whilst talking to you.

"English guy hasnt taken his eyes off you for the past 5 minutes" She whispered. "I really think you should ask him for his number Y/N".

"Hes probably just making sure I dont screw up his order" You shrugged refusing to believe he could be interested in you.

"I give up" Carrie sighed as she walked away.

You took a deep breath and grabbed his tea and pie and with a big smile on your face headed over to his table.

"One tea and one Apple pie with cream" You announced as you set it down. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"You can tell me your name?" he queried.

"My name??" you said sounding confused.

"Yes your name. I've realised I have been coming here for months and speak to you everytime and I dont know your name. That is awfully remiss of me and I feel I should remedy the situation" He smiled.

"Oh ok sure, urm my name is Y/N"

"Its very nice to meet you Y/N" He held out his hand and took yours. "My name is Arthur Ketch" he said as he gently shook your hand. Touching his hand sent another flutter to your stomach as you wondered what he could do to you with those hands.

"Its very nice to meet you too Mr Ketch" you smiled and then as he let go of your hand you scurried off once more to make yourself look busy.

Twenty minutes later Mr Ketch had finished his pie and tea, and so you walked back over to his table to take his plate.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Mr Ketch?" 

"Please call me Arthur and no just the bill please, Im afraid I must be going shortly as I have a very busy day of meetings ahead of me".

You quickly finished writing out Ketch's bill and placed it on the table for him.

"Thank you" Ketch said as he placed a $100 bill on the table and got up to leave.

"Wait Arthur dont you want your change?" You called after him.

"Keep the change Y/N" he smiled and turned to head out the door.

You walked back to the till surprised holding the $100 bill. That was quite a tip for a $9 meal!

"Oh crap! He forgot his coat!" Carrie called and she grabbed it and ran out after him before he could drive away.

A minute later she was back. "That was close!" She said. "I caught him just as he was starting the engine. You should see his car Y/N!"

"I should imagine it's as sexy as he is" you whispered to her smiling.

"Oh it is! I really wish you had asked him out" She pouted.

"Im just a waitress to him. If you had his money and his looks would you date a waitress? That guy can probably get models" you sighed.

"Y/N dont you think its odd that a guy with that kind of money and clothes comes to a crappy old diner for tea and pie when he could be in the finest resturants?" Carried replied. "Maybe hes more down to earth than you give him credit for?"

"Maybe.." you agreed feeling doubtful.

The rest of your shift dragged and was uneventful. Finally though it was time to go home after a busy 12 hour shift. You couldnt wait to get home and wash off the smell of diner food and put up your aching feet.

"Carrie are you catching the bus? If so I'll come with you. Im too tired to walk home today" you called out.

"Sure" Carrie grinned. You wondered why she was so happy to be catching the bus? It wasnt even the tiniest bit exciting.

You both said good night to the kitchen staff and headed out the back door. 

As you walked out into the bright evening sunshine, there across the parking lot was Mr Ketch waiting by a large black Bentley that gleamed in the sunlight. He was wearing a Black suit with a pink tie and matching hankerchief in his pocket and had a huge smile on his face.

You froze with surprise and looked at Carrie who still had the biggest grin on her face.

"What did you do?" you whispered.

"Nothing honestly? When I gave him his coat I just told him what time you finished work just incase he was interested" She smiled. "I guess he was interested" she chuckled.

Before you could tell Carrie off Mr Ketch spoke. "Y/N I was wondering if I could give you a ride home so you can change and join me for dinner?"

"Although waitress uniform is also aceptable if you'd prefer?" He said as an afterthought.

"Go Go" carrie said shoving you forward.

"I cant get in his car I dont know him" You whispered

"And you wont get to know him if you dont quit being such a pussy and get in the car!" She whispered as she continued to shove you forwards. "I'll take down his license plate just to be on the safe side, now go!"

"Ok ok Im going! Quit shoving!" You growled under your breath.

You walked towards Ketch who opened the passenger door for you and you slid into his very nice car with its smooth leather seats.

You sat awkwardly in his car scared to touch anything incase you broke it.

"So? where am I taking you? Y/N" ketch enquired.

"Urm its a couple of miles straight up this road on the outskirts of town" you said quietly.

"Well pop your seatbelt on love and we'll be on our way" Ketch smiled.

"Oh yes sorry" you replied nervously quickly fumbling with the seat belt and clipping it in place.

"Y/N please dont be nervous. I promise you we will have a wonderful evening" ketch said as he placed his hand on yours and smiled at you.

You smiled back relaxing a little and Ketch started the engine and drove away as Carrie stood in the parking lot waving like a mad woman.


	2. Chapter 2

A mile down the road you suddenly realised you had no idea where he was taking you tonight.

"Urm what should I wear tonight? I have no idea where we are going?" you asked slightly worried incase he said a ballgown and tiara.

"Well I've found a nice french restaurant a few towns over I thought you might like, so just a dress will do" Ketch answered.

"What kind of dress though Arthur?" You said slightly worried now.

"Just a cocktail dress should do. We arent going to the Ritz" Ketch smiled.

"What's a cocktail dress?" you asked genuinely confused.

Ketch looked at you puzzled thinking maybe you were joking. When he saw your face he realised you were serious.

"A cocktail dress is normally a fitted dress with long or short sleeves or maybe off the shoulder, some are above the knee and and some are below. Some go all the way to the floor. Do you own any dresses that match that description?" Ketch queried

"I think I have a black dress that fits that description" you smiled slightly relieved.

"Excellent" Ketch said happily "And Im sure you will look radiant in it"

You could feel yourself blushing. You prayed Ketch wouldn't notice.

"Im sorry I know I must sound like a total redneck to you right now, but you have to understand round here most guys think taking a girl out to the bowling alley for a beer and a cheese burger is a romantic date. I don't have much use for a cocktail dress" you laughed.

Ketch looked slightly horrified at the prospect of having a romantic meal in a bowling alley.

"Y/N we dont have to go to this restaurant if its not your cup of tea you know. I will take you anywhere you want to go. I want you to feel relaxed"

"I've never been to a french restaurant before. Im kind of curious to go but I must admit I'm also nervous" you looked at the floor.

"Y/N how about I make you a deal. We shall go to the restaurant and if you feel uncomfortable when we get there, we will leave and go to a place of your choosing instead" Ketch said happily.

"I love that idea!" You said enthusiastically. "Oh my house is just up here on the right".

Ketch pulled over outside the house you had pointed to. "I'll wait in the car for you but don't hurry on my account. Take all the time you need. I will amuse myself with paperwork while you are gone"

"I'll be as quick as I can" you called as you leapt out the car and ran down the path and through the front door.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" You shouted as you ran upstairs and turned on the shower.

"What the fuck am I doing? Wheres that frigging dress!" you muttered as you started searching your messy wardrobe.

Clothes went flying through the air as you pulled more and more stuff from the wardrobe.

"Yes!! found it!" you squealed as you threw your black dress on the bed and then tried to throw everything else back in and force the doors shut.

"fuck it that will do" and off you went to the bathroom to wash away that greasy diner smell from your hair.

Ten minutes later you were back out the shower and smelling of strawberries instead of burgers.  
You frantically tried to towel dry you hair whilst looking for the hairdryer. "Ah ha! there you are!" you exclaimed as you plugged it in and started brushing your hair as you dried it trying to get it to go straight.

Eventually you decided that would do and moved onto makeup. You couldnt be bothered with foundation so decided on a simple smokey eye look to distract from everything else.

You peeked out the window to check ketch hadn't got bored and driven off. The car was still there you were relieved to see. 

Make up done you grabbed a black thong and stepped into it followed by your black dress. A bit of wiggling and you finally got the zip up. You slid on a pair of black high heels and sprayed a little bit of coco mademoiselle perfume Carrie gave you for christmas around your neck. You ran back downstairs, took one last look in the mirror and grabbed your coat and purse on the way out the door.

As you approached the car Ketch got out and for a moment stopped and stared. He then walked up the path to meet you and offered you his arm.

"You look ravishing Y/N. You will be the envy of every woman we see tonight" Ketch whispered to you.

He walked you round to the passenger door and helped you into the car. He then walked round and got in the drivers side. He again turned and looked at you. "You really do look beautiful this evening Y/N and you smell amazing too. I fear I will struggle to keep my hands to myself" he grinned.

Little did he know you were hoping he wouldnt keep his hands to himself. For a second your mind wandered and you pictured that large tattooed hand running up your thigh and in between your legs. You shifted slightly in your seat as you hitched your breath.

"Are you alright love" Ketch enquired as he started the engine.

"Oh yes im fine" you smiled as he pulled away from the kerb.

"So? What do you do for a living Arthur?" You enquired realising you knew nothing about him except how he liked his tea.

"Well I guess you could say I'm the final solution. If someone has a problem no one else can fix they call in me to take care of it. I travel all over the world, but at this moment America is my home while I sort out a very large problem thats been ongoing for many years out here"

"Do you think you can solve the problem?"

"Oh yes. One way or another I will sort it out. I have a few options open to me" Ketch smiled.

The more you listened to his voice the more you melted into your seat. You tried to think of another question so you could keep him talking.

"Why do you always order Apple pie and tea at the diner?" you questioned him.

"I order the apple pie as its the only food I can find out here that reminds me of the food I like back home in England. And you my dear are the only American I have ever found who can make a decent cup of tea. The horror stories I could tell you about cups of tea I have attempted to drink in this country"! Ketch seemed genuinely scarred for life over cups of tea.

You laughed out loud. 

"I fail to see what is so funny about a bad cup of tea Y/N" Ketch said indignant.

This made you laugh even more. "So you come to the diner just to drink my tea?" you giggled. 

"Yes I do Y/N. It may mean nothing to you but it brightens up my day to see you and to drink that marvelous cup of tea" Ketch said, his face serious.

"I look forward to your visits. I love to see you and listen to your english accent" you confessed. "I honestly thought you didnt notice me"

"Y/N how could I not notice you? For me there is no one else in the room but you"

He turned his gaze from the road to look at you and your heart almost flew out your chest it was beating so fast.  
You bit your lip hard and held Ketch's gaze.

Ketch hit the breaks hard and came to a stop. Before you could ask what was going on he reversed a few yards up the road and then turned into an empty rest stop and stopped the car.

He immediately undid his seatbelt and leaned across the car. He took your face in his hands and kissed you urgently.

Sparks flew around your body like his kiss had started a fire inside you as you returned the kiss and undid your own seatbelt so you could get closer to him.

Your bodies clashed in the middle of the car as you tried to get as close as possible and kiss each other hungrily.  
Ketch suddenly pulled away breathless. "Y/N please will you join me on the back seat. I feel it would be more comfortable".

You nodded trying to catch your breath. Ketch got out the car and so did you and the cold night air hit you hard. You watched as he removed his jacket and laid it on the front seat and shut the door. He walked round the car and opened the back door for you and you got in. Ketch walked around and got in the other side. "Y/N If you want to stop this you only have to say so"

Stopping now was the last thing you wanted to do. "Arthur please kiss me again".

"Your wish is my command love" Ketch said with a grin. And with that he pulled you across the leather seats and ran his hand along your cheek and into your hair as he pulled your face to his and kissed you passionately.

Your mind was racing as this gorgeous man kissed you like you'd never been kissed before. You knew you weren't going to make it to the restaurant but right now you didnt give a shit. All that mattered was where he was going to put his hands and his tongue next.

Ketch ran his hands up your thighs and it felt delicious. You moaned deeply as he moved higher. Ketch pushed your dress up to your waist exposing your thighs and thong.

He hooked his fingers under each side of your panties and smoothly pulled them down your thighs, past your knees and to the floor.   
You went to kick off your heels when he reached your feet but he stopped you and said "No Y/N leave the shoes on" and hooked your panties around them and off.


	3. Chapter 3

You ran your fingers along his jawbone, your thumb resting on his bottom lip, pulling his mouth open just a little bit

You looked him in the eye and gave him a cheeky smile which drove him crazy and he pulled you back into another kiss.   
You started to undo his tie, but he just loosened it and pulled it off over his head and threw it onto the front seat. You unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his strong shoulders. Ketch threw the shirt onto the front seat too and then pushed your dress down off your shoulders and you pulled your arms out the sleeves leaving your dress gathered only around your waist and your breasts bare.

You ran your hands along ketch's chest and up his neck into his hair as he pulled you back into his arms and kissed you so hard you couldn't catch your breath.   
He put his arms around your waist and pulled you up onto his lap straddling him. Your breasts were now in his face and he eagerly put his mouth around your nipple as his fingers played with the other one sending lightening bolts to your crotch. You moaned loudly as you placed one hand on the ceiling of the car to steady yourself.   
With his free hand Ketch grabbed your butt cheek and pulled you against the now very large hard on you could feel through his trousers. You reached down and undid ketch's belt and started to unbutton his trousers. Ketch pulled your face down to his and kissed you as you continued to undo his trousers, then he lifted his hips enough from the seat for you to pull his trousers and boxers down to his knees.

Ketch's large erection sprang free. He expertly kicked off his shoes, trousers and boxers and flicked them into the front of the car with one foot.  
He grabbed you and flipped you onto your back lying across the back seat and leant up against the door. You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked at him, very aware that you were pretty much naked with your legs wide open. "Thank god its pretty dark in this car" you thought.

"Y/N the things I want to do to you right now" Ketch sighed looking you up and down.

"Maybe I should just show you" Ketch said with a grin and before you could reply Ketch was kissing up the inside of your thighs and then put his mouth between your legs.   
The sudden warmth engulfed you and you held your breath as he sucked and teased your clit. No man had ever done what Ketch was doing to you right now and you wondered how you had lived this long without it.

Ketch's tongue explored further making you moan loudly which spurred him on. He expertly found your G spot with two fingers and moved them in and out slowly as he concentrated on your clit once more. You ran your fingers through his hair as you wriggled with pleasure underneath his face whilst trying not to put your stiletto heel through the fabric on the roof of his car. You could feel the electricity between your legs building and knew very soon you were going to cum hard if Ketch carried on. Ketch could also tell, as your moaning was getting louder and louder. 

Just as you were reaching tipping point Ketch stopped and pulled you back up onto his lap sinking you down onto his hard cock deeper and deeper. Your whole body begged for more as you kissed him hard tasting yourself on his lips.

You both moved in sync faster and faster and Ketch teased your nipples with his mouth and pulled you down as hard as he could into his lap as he thrust upwards.

"Oh fuck! Oh Shit!!" you panted. Ketch was quietly amused as he listened to you swearing.

You arched your back as you came so hard you almost passed out and Ketch had to hold onto you to stop you falling.

"Wow!" you whispered against Ketch's lips as you kissed him softly still in your own bubble of bliss.

"Im not done with you yet Y/N" Ketch whispered back as he expertly maneuvered the both of you so you were on your back and Ketch was on top of you and still inside you.

He gently began moving in and out whilst kissing your neck. Every thrust felt like heaven beneath him as you ran your fingernails gently down his back.  
Ketch liked the way that felt and started to move a little faster and harder. It wasn't long until you could feel the heat building between your legs once more as Ketch moved faster. Ketch moved backwards onto his knees pulling you with him by your waist. You now had your legs wrapped around Ketchs neck as he thrust harder into you driving you crazy.

You moaned louder as you got closer and closer with every delicious thrust.

Ketch grabbed your legs away from his neck and pushed them both together downwards towards the footwell making your body turn onto its side. Ketch continued to screw you hard as you lay on your side and then with one last careful twist flipped you onto your stomach all the time still inside you. He pulled you up onto all fours and began fucking you hard doggy style.

"Fuck yes!" you squealed as he smacked you hard on the butt leaving a handprint and then grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled. 

Ketch was a bad boy and you loved it. With one last hard thrust both of you came hard, Ketch pulling you back towards him and holding you against his chest as he panted in your ear and throbbed inside you. 

Part of you wished you could freeze this moment and stay like this as it felt like ecstacy.

After a minute or so you were both able to catch your breath and Ketch lifted you away from him so he could sit down on the seat and then he pulled you back so you were sat sideways on his lap.

Ketch pushed the hair from your face behind your ear and stroked your cheek. You leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"Well I wasnt expecting to be doing this this evening" you giggled.

"I must say it was unexpected, but delightful" Ketch replied melting you with his english accent once more.

Ketch began pulling your dress back up over your arms and you leaned over to the front seat and grabbed his boxers, trousers and shirt and handed them to him.

"Thank you Y/N" Ketch smiled as you slid off his lap and pulled your dress down wondering where your thong had gone?

"Have you seen my underwear Arthur? I cant see it anywhere?"

"No but I'm sure it will turn up" Ketch said grinning knowing full well your underwear was in his pocket.

"Y/N are you hungry still?" Ketch enquired.

"Im starving!" You realised listening to your tummy rumble.

"Cheeseburger and a Beer?" Ketch suggested.

"Ooh yes that sounds perfect" you exclaimed.

"Ok Y/N your wish is my command. Hop in the front love and we'll head off to the nearest bar" Ketch smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon


End file.
